XY047
* Closed * * }} Dreaming a Performer's Dream! (Japanese: セレナ、初ゲット！？ヤンチャムVSフォッコ！！ Serena's First Capture!? VS !!) is the 47th episode of the , and the 846th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 16, 2014 and in the United States on December 6, 2014. Blurb Our heroes meet up with Shauna, their friend from summer camp, who takes them to see their first Pokémon Showcase! Aria, the Kalos Queen, starts things off with a fantastic exhibition performance with her Braixen. But just as the competition is getting under way, a wild Pancham runs onto the stage and cuts things short with its antics. Ash is disappointed, but Shauna and Serena are delighted that they got to see Aria perform—and Shauna is already making plans to enter the next Pokémon Showcase! Later, the same Pancham steals Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses and runs away. Serena finds Pancham practicing near its cave, which is full of stolen items, and realizes it's using them as props because, like her, it loves to perform! When she tries to catch it, Team Rocket interrupts the battle. Annoyed, Pancham demonstrates its strength by battling the villains, and then joins Serena on her journey to become a Pokémon performer! Plot brushes and allows to continue, making Fennekin's fur sparkly. Clemont's Chespin comes out and goes to Bonnie, who combs its hair. Suddenly, and appear, greeting . Shauna reports that will make an appearance at a Pokémon Showcase. Serena is excited to finally see Aria, the and Pokévisionist, in person. In the theater, the heroes watch the Showcase. watch it too, and James explains to that s show off their in various ways, though Jessie is not pleased with the idea. The host, Monsieur Pierre, appears and introduces Aria. Aria's Braixen appears, who shows off its gracefulness. Braixen uses , presenting Aria. Braixen throws the branch to Aria, who throws it back to Braixen, landing it on Braixen's head. Using , Aria and Braixen end the show. Everyone is impressed, though Jessie thinks she can do much better. The next Performers are Kayleigh and her , and the latter jumps through the ring Kayleigh holds up. Shauna tells Serena that if someone wins the Theme Performance, they can proceed to the Freestyle Performance. Using , Furfrou jumps with the illusions through the ring, then spins. Suddenly, a appears, who is also spinning. Pancham jumps on a reflector, but breaks it down, causing it to fall. Pancham pushes a cart against the stage crew, who try to get it, and then escapes. Later, the heroes compliment Aria's performance. Shauna admits she is going to enter the Showcases, too, though she needs to train first. Shauna leaves, and the heroes notice Chespin trying to imitate Braixen's moves, but failing. Suddenly, the Pancham from before throws a stick at Chespin and taunts him. Chespin tracks it down, and the heroes try to follow it. With a fork in the road, and Serena split, while Bonnie and go another way. Ash is the first to find Pancham, who takes his hat and runs off. It then encounters Clemont and steals his glasses. Clemont tries to run after it and bumps into something. Clemont apologizes, but Bonnie points out it is just a rock. Serena and Fennekin find Pancham and observe as it leaps. Serena realizes that Pancham just wants to perform and runs towards it. Pancham leaps away, into its cave, where it has gathered a lot of objects for its performances. Serena offers Pancham her favorite sunglasses in exchange for Ash's hat and Clemont's glasses, but Pancham still runs off. Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie encounter Chespin. Clemont wonders where Pancham is, as he cannot see without his glasses. Ash arrives and notices that Clemont's glasses have been taken. Clemont is terrified that he might talk to rocks and trees again. They find Pancham, who is sleeping. Chespin wakes Pancham up, while Ash and Clemont demand their stuff back. Serena arrives and expresses her wish to catch Pancham. Serena points out that Pancham likes performing. She gives Clemont his glasses and Ash his hat back. Serena feels that Pancham wants to participate in Showcases, making it blush. Serena has decided to participate in the Showcases, which is why she wants to catch Pancham. Fennekin and Pancham are ready to battle. Fennekin goes to Pancham, but gets captured by Team Rocket. They heard that Serena wants to participate in Showcases, but Jessie tells her that one needs to be beautiful to participate, unlike Queen Aria. They fly off, but Ash sends out his , who uses , cutting the balloon. They come to the site, where Pancham uses , hitting Team Rocket. Meowth translates Pancham's words and says that Pancham does not want anyone to interfere with its battle against Fennekin. Jessie and James send out and . Inkay uses , but misses. Pumpkaboo uses , but it gets countered by Pancham's . Pancham uses Dark Pulse on Inkay, while Chespin uses on Pumpkaboo. Meanwhile, Pikachu, , and Pancham try to free Fennekin from the net surrounding it. Jessie stands with Pumpkaboo over them, and the latter uses Shadow Ball. Serena runs and tackles Pumpkaboo, preventing that move from hitting them. Jessie is enraged, so Pumpkaboo goes to use . Pancham, Pikachu, and Dedenne free Fennekin, and Pancham uses Dark Pulse on Pumpkaboo. Chespin bashes Inkay, Pumpkaboo, and Meowth to Jessie and James, and Pikachu blasts them off with . Serena thanks Pancham and asks it to battle Fennekin again. Pancham agrees and later is on the battlefield with Fennekin. It starts with Dark Pulse, though Fennekin jumps, dodging it and uses on Pancham. Pancham uses , hitting Fennekin, who retaliates with Flamethrower. Pancham avoids the attack and uses Arm Thrust once more, though Fennekin hits it with Hidden Power. Serena uses a Poké Ball to catch Pancham, but Pancham comes out immediately. Fennekin uses Flamethrower and on Pancham, weakening it. Serena begs Pancham to join her to perform on Showcases, throwing her Poké Ball and finally catching Pancham. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie congratulate her, and Serena sends out her newly-caught . She expresses her desire to become a better Performer than Aria, placing her sunglasses on Pancham. Ash and Clemont promise to fulfill their dreams. Serena asks Pancham and Fennekin to do their best in becoming Performers. Major events * and arrive in Lagoon Town and meet up with again. * a , making it her first caught Pokémon. * Serena sets her goal to become a Pokémon Performer. Debuts Humans * Monsieur Pierre Pokémon debuts * Serena's Pancham TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * * * Monsieur Pierre * Kayleigh * Stage crew * Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Monsieur Pierre's) * (Kayleigh's; ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * * * * * (×2) * (×2) * * * * (silhouette) * (silhouette) Trivia * Mairin's Mega Evolution Journal: * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * DreamDream replaced Peace Smile! as the Japanese ending theme. * Although Jessie's Wobbuffet appears with during the , he doesn't appear in the sequence. * With making her first catch, this marks the longest time for a character to catch their first Pokémon, at 43 episodes. ** In contrast, it took two episodes for Ash to catch , 13 episodes for to catch , and eight episodes for to catch . * When Serena's closes, a different sparkle effect is used. * V (Volt) is used as an insert song during and 's battle. Errors * When Pancham fell down with the reflector, the middle of its left paw is colored white instead of brown. * During some scene throughout the episode, Pancham's tuft on its back is colored black instead of gray. ** In the same scene, seems to be taller. File:XY047 error.png|Pancham's paw error File:XY047 error 2.png|Pancham's tuft error Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Serena in the dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |es_eu= |es_la= |pt_br= |it= |pl= |ru= |th= |no= |sv= |da= |ko= |tr= |he= |vi= |}} 047 Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes with Showcases Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Vom Traum, Performerin zu werden! es:EP851 fr:XY047 it:XY047 ja:XY編第46話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第47集